How to seduce a cat (you)
by Blackdaeight
Summary: Hakyeon hanya ingin mendekati kucing itu. Lantas, mengapa jadi.. Cha Hakyeon - Jung Taekwoon. LeoN from VIXX.


Blackdaeight Present

How to seduce a cat (you)

VIXX fanfict [LeoN]

Romance

Rated M [For Mature Content]

 **WARNING !**

YAOI FANFICT, BOYS LOVE AREA

YADONG, MESUM, ETC

GA JELAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, OOC-PENISTAAN KARAKTER

GA SUKA? MENJAUH YAA

How to seduce a cat (you)

HERE WE GO!

.

.

 _Dorm_ salah satu _boy group_ popular di Korea Selatan itu tampak sepi, mengingat hari menjelang malam serta hampir semua member VIXX sudah terlelap di ruangan mereka masing-masing. Semua penghuni dorm terkecuali sang _leader_ , atau yang tertua di _group_ -Hakyeon, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan N sebagai _name stage_ dari lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. Kegiatan _comeback single album_ terbaru mereka rupanya cukup menguras tenaga, hingga tak membiarkan semua member menyisakan tenaganya malam ini.

Hening, Hakyeon sejujurnya tak menyukai kesunyian yang membunuh seperti ini. Seketika ia merindukan suasana riuh adik-adik lelakinya di _group_. Aneh, padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia berpisah dengan mereka semua. Kebosanan rupanya mampu membuat seorang berfikir konyol.

 _ **Mmiiaauuww**_

Suara seekor binatang disusul suara riuh lainnya mengagetkan Hakyeon. Lelaki yang sedari tadi bersandar malas di sofa pun bangkit lantaran penasaran dengan titik kegaduhan. Hakyeon sempat bimbang, ingin mendekat atau tidak. Bisa saja kegaduhan barusan berasal dari sosok hantu yang menyeramkan. Kepala bersurai hitam pekatnya bergerak cepat kekiri dan kanan. Menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba mengisinya.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya binatang, binatang" Serunya sendiri. Berharap bahwa suara yang dating dari arah balkon lantai dua _dorm_ mereka hanya ulah binatang liar.

Langkah kakinya membawa Hakyeon menuju lantai teratas. Melewati pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Taekwoon dan dirinya itu menutup rapat pertanda _roommate_ nya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Hakyeon berjalan berjalan perlahan, berharap tak menimbulkan kegaduhan lain yang bisa membuat seisi _dorm_ terbangun dari tidur malam mereka. Sesampainya di balkon Hakyeon bernafas lega karna berhasil sampai tanpa membangunkan siapapun.

Selain pemandangan malam kota Seoul dengan gedung-gedung serta lampu yang menghiasinya, Hakyeon mendapati seekor kucing di sisi sebelah kiri balkon. Tanpa ragu serta takut Hakyeon mendekat. Bersandar pada balkon persis di sisi lainnya tempat kucing cantik itu singgah. Merasa mendapat teman yang bisa diajak menghabiskan malam, Hakyeon berusaha meraih kucing itu. Dari bentuk dan bulunya, ia mengira bahwa kucing itu berjenis persia.

"Halo, maukah kau menemaniku?" Sapanya pada kucing itu. Meski lelaki itu tau, ia tak akan mendapat balasan dari ucapannya, Hakyeon tetap mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Hakyeon mencoba meraih kucing berwarna coklat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap mendapat sambutan, sayang Hakyeon malah mendapat penolakan dari binatang lucu itu. Kucing itu malah menjauhi dirinya. Tak menyerah, Hakyeon mencoba meraihnya lagi.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bermain bersamamu" Pintanya memelas.

Alih-alih menanggapi Hakyeon, kucing itu malah melompat. Menimbulkan suara kegaduhan karna mahluk lucu itu mendarat tepat diatas tempat sampah besar. Hakyeon mengkerut berharap kegaduhan itu tak membangunkan siapapun. Menyadari hari semakin malam, _leader_ dari VIXX itu memilih memasuki ruang kamarnya untuk segera tidur mengakhiri harinya yang melelahkan.

.

.

"Hyung, ada apa? Apa yang kau cari?" Hyuk- _maknae_ dalam _grup_ , menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Tak biasanya ia melihat Hakyeon langsung menghampiri balkon lantai dua setelah jadwal mereka berakhir. Biasanya Hakyeon langsung menuju dapur atau ruang kamarnya.

"Ah? Aku.. mencari kucing"

"Kucing?" Wajah Hyuk semakin bingung. "Ah, apa maksudmu.. pelaku kebisingan semalam? Yha! Kucing itu benar-benar _.. hyung_ , lebih baik kau menemukannya dan mengatakan pada kucing itu untuk menjauh dari sini. Kebisingan semalam merusak mimpi indahku" Gerutu Hyuk dan pada akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Hakyeon. Tak peduli dengan protes dari _maknae_ , Hakyeon kembali menuju balkon dan bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya. Memandangi sekitaran tempatnya berpijak meski hanya menemukan atap-atap rumah sejauh ia memandang.

 _ **-Cklek-**_

Hakyeon menoleh cepat karna suara yang tak asing dibelakang punggungnya. Taekwoon! _Main vocalist_ dalam grupnya itu tertangkap tengah memasuki ruangan mereka berdua. "Yha! Taekwoon- _ah_!" Tak mendapat respon, Hakyeon melesat menuju ruangan tempat Taekwoon masuk dan mengabaikannya.

"Yha!" Seru Hakyeon begitu sampai di dalam ruang kamar, dan menemukan Taekwoon sedang duduk disalah satu sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau mengabaikanku!" Kedua tangannya menekuk rapat didepan dada, bibirnya yang dikerucutkan. Oh tidak, Cha Hakyeon sedang dalam mode merajuk-nya. Percayalah, jika Hakyeon menunjukkan sikap kekanakannya yang seperti itu didepan member VIXX lainnya, sudah dipastikan lelaki tan itu akan semakin mendapat ejekan dan perlakuan usil. Terlebih dari Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk. Namun tidak jika didepan Taekwoon, ia berani melakukannya. Merajuk, bersikap manja, ia berani melakukan apapun jika hanya bersama Taekwoon.

Yang pada siapa rengekan itu ditujukan hanya bisa tersenyum. Taekwoon menggeleng pelan, pertanda ia tak melakukannya-mengabaikan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Ditepuknya beberapa kali sisi kosong disebelahnya. Mengerti apa yang Taekwoon maksud, Hakyeon mengambil posisi itu cepat.

Hakyeon duduk bersila dengan kedua kakinya menghadap taekwoon. "Taekwoon- _ah_.."

"Hm?"

"Apa.. semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" Hakyeon mengernyit, berharap jawaban Taekwoon tak seperti apa yang di bayangkannya.

"Hm.. tentu"

"Apa kau mendengar suara suara aneh semalam?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau-"

"Yha! aku tertidur pulas semalam. Kau ini.. ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana bisa aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku setelah seharian jadwal padat kita"

Hanya cengiran yang bisa Hakyeon tunjukkan. Entah kenapa, sejujurnya Hakyeon lebih menyukai sisi Taekwoon yang seperti ini-memarahinya, membuatnya terlihat ekspresif.. dan lebih manusiawi. Memang pendiam sudah sifat yang melekat kuat dalam diri Taekwoon, entah dipanggung atau _out off camera_. Tapi tetap saja, terlalu diam bukan suatu sikap yang bagus untuk sebuah grup yang tinggal bersama. Itu sebabnya Hakyeon terus memancing Taekwoon agar lebih bisa berekspesi. Tak langsung ekstrim seperti berbaur dalam keramaian. Cukup diawali dengan terbuka padanya, Hakyeon merasa itu satu permulaan yang besar.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. jika tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Berarti suara kucing nakal itu tak menganggu tidurmu"

Taekwoon terdiam. "Kucing?"

Anggukan mantap hakyeon tunjukkan. "Yap! Semalam aku menemukan seekor kucing" Serunya dengan wajah sumringah. Menunjukkan betapa tertariknya ia dengan kucing semalam.

"Tapi.." Serunya kemudian, dengan nada memelas.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kucing itu menghilang, dia menjauhiku" Lagi-lagi Hakyeon kembali merajuk. Mengerucutkan kedua belah bibirnya, Taekwoon yang memperhatikannya menjadi ingin..

"Menerkamnya.." Lirih Taekwoon.

Seperti terdengar sesuatu dari Taekwoon, Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki bermata tajam itu. "Apa katamu?" Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan menggemaskan di mata Taekwoon.

"Ah? Oh, maksudku.." Taekwoon mencoba berfikir cepat guna meluruskan apa yang tak sengaja ia lontarkan beberapa saat lalu. Taekwoon tak ingin membuat _hyung_ nya itu memperpanjang kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin menerkam kucing itu, taekwoon-ah?" Haekyeon merangkak mendekat. Posisi keduanya kini hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal.

' _Sebenarnya aku ingin menerkammu, hyung'_ Seru batinnya, yang tentu saja tak mungkin ia mengatakan itu pada _hyung_ yang disayanginya itu. Meski mereka hanya terhitung berbeda beberapa bulan saja. "Maksudku, aku bisa mengajarkanmu cara menangkapnya, _hyung_. Cara membuat kucing itu mendekat padamu" Sekelibat kilat, sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana? Ajari aku, Taekwoon- _ahh_! Cepat, cepat" Hakyeon begitu antusias dengan tawaran Taekwoon, hingga tak menyadari senyuman licik yang sempat terlukis diwajah lelaki yang biasa dipanggil 'Leo' itu.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE !

MY NOTE :

Another absurb ff lainnya XD sudah pada bisa nebak kan kelanjutannya?

Aku potong di scene ini karna mengejar waktu biar bisa diposting malam ini juga X( i have no time karna udah kepalang janji sama Han saengie/? Whuahahaaaaaa

Dilanjut apa enggaaaa?

Mau adegan yang lain-lainnya apa enggaaaa?

Review !


End file.
